


The Memoirs of the Hero of Time

by MajoraGodofChaos



Series: The Chronicles of the Hero of Twilight [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Memoirs, Post-Majora's Mask, Post-Ocarina of Time, Post-Twilight Princess, The Hero of Time's Perspective on Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoraGodofChaos/pseuds/MajoraGodofChaos
Summary: A note on these findings (Dated YOG 1271 A.T.): First found by Queen Zelda Harkinian Hyrule the First two years after the Twilight Invasion, in the Year of Our Goddess 831, After Time, these writings are believed to be the only known personal record of the legendary Hero of Time. Translated by the Hero of Twilight many years later (Date of publication unknown) and spread to the world as an accurate telling of the shrouded-in-myth Legend of the Hero of Time, whose tale was often, whether by misinformation, conjecture, or for entertainment value, corrupted. The Hero of Twilight has left personal notes scattered throughout, marking this copy the original. Whether true or not, these writings bring a new light to the legendary Hero, and it is the decision of the Council of Queen Zelda Harkinian Hyrule the Fourth that they be released to the public.





	1. Foreward: The Hero of Time

**Author's Note:**

> A sporadically updated tale that will be written when I have the inspiration. "Hundred Year Reign" is not needed to understand the story, but it is the same Link translating the Memoirs, so his personality will obviously bleed through.

### Foreward: The Hero of Time

 

A few thoughts as I gaze upon this completed work that's taken several years of my life.

My name is Link.

This story is about Link.

But this story is not about me.

Let's cut to the chase. We all know what the Hero of Time did. He saved the world, then he saved it again. He's a legendary Hero for a reason.

But reading this, it's not so simple. These writings, especially the handful where he wrote them shortly after the events rather than in hindsight, show him as just another person. Shaped by his experiences. When telling the story of his battle with King Dodongo in the Dodongo's Caverns to a child, or on a stage, it's so very easy to forget one simple thing:

For the majority of both his journeys, _The Hero of Time was just a child._

Everyone, myself included, imagine him staring down Queen Gohma without a shred of fear, sword in hand and ready to act. We don't tell the story of the terrified child trying not to run in terror as he faces something that's twenty times his size, fumbling the seed to shoot it in the eye.

These writings bring to light a whole new side if him. The side that wasn't the Hero.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, dear reader. It's taken years, but it can finally be read in modern* Hylian without keeping the Book of Mudora close at hand.

Enjoy.

*Modern for the age it was written, of course.


	2. Life After Termina

I was thirteen years old -by the calendar's reckoning, at least- when I got my first job.

I had returned from my search for my dear partner Navi empty-handed. A year and change I wandered, aimlessly searching for some clue to my best friend's whereabouts, but simply asking around for a fairy was hardly a fruitful way to search, and more often than not I found myself in fairy fountains across the world when I followed directions. She disappeared without a trace.

I rode my faithful steed Epona into Lon Lon Ranch, and asked Talon if there was work to be done.

Several years later, he confided that it was a stupid question, as there was always work to be done on a ranch. But I digress.

I fed animals, milked cows, helped with repairs all day and when the sun set and Talon and his daughter Malon invited me to stay for dinner, I did.

I ended up staying for quite a bit longer than just dinner.

I lived and worked on Lon Lon Ranch for five years. I rose and retired with the sun, helping out with whatever I was asked. Talon and Malon gave me a home, a sense of belonging I'd never felt, even when I lived in the Kokiri Forest. Lon Lon Ranch became home, and I was content.

When I turned sixteen, I was asked to join the Royal Guard, yet I declined.

When I turned seventeen, they asked me again.

When I turned eighteen, they practically begged me on their hands and knees.

I have never truly understood why. Of course, I'm the Hero of Time, but all of that... it never happened, right? I could just be making up wild tales for all they know.*

 _*There were actually a handful of prominent figures of the time that_ did _throw these accusations around. At one point, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule the Second actually threatened several of his advisors with execution, the rumors had gotten so bad. Naturally, we don't actually have proof, even today, but for all the people of Hyrule know, I just stabbed a guy who was sitting on the throne, rather than saving the world from the King of Darkness. It's about perspective and faith, after all._

Regardless, I've been happy only having to occasionally kill monsters that wander too close to the ranch. I know that my skills are still sharp and there will always be a need for a Hero, but I'll wait until destiny finds me, rather than seeking it out.

**Author's Note:**

> These will hardly be in order. It's going to be more like the highlights of the Book in question. And it will mostly focus on post-Majora to the Hero of Time's death. I like the speculative nature of the time period.


End file.
